


Night Shift

by Goober



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Blood, Kidnapping, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 08:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10589880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goober/pseuds/Goober
Summary: Kylo punches in a request for an Uber, watching the screen until it goes dark as he walks down the street. He’s not expecting anyone to pick up; it’s two in the morning, and he’s almost sure this part of town is avoided on principle.He barely makes it to the swings when his phone buzzes. Someone’s on their way to pick him up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 3 series going on at once so of course I'd make another one

Is it really a walk of shame if the guy falls asleep with his dick halfway in your mouth?

Kylo takes a last lingering look at the sleeping figure of his would-be score. It was easy enough to wake him, and the guy was pretty apologetic about it, but Kylo knows when it’s time to hit the road.

Unfortunately that road is in the middle of nowhere, apparently. It didn’t seem like such a long ride with four drinks in him and a hand down the front of his jeans, but he wasn’t quite sure where he was.

At least he has a signal.

Kylo punches in a request for an Uber, watching the screen until it goes dark as he walks down the street. He’s not expecting anyone to pick up; it’s two in the morning, and he’s almost sure this part of town is avoided on principle. He could go back and crash on the couch, but he’s a little drunk and his pride is more than a little wounded. He passes by a park and walks past the wooden No Trespassing After Dark sign, he barely makes it to the swings when his phone buzzes. Someone’s on their way to pick him up. Kylo updates his location via GPS and settles on one of the swings.

He really only has himself to blame for getting lost in a strange place. Rey had insisted that they go back to her apartment, but the night was going well and Kylo has a hard time calling quits. It would have been worth it if he’d gotten laid. If he has to guess he might be to be to the south of his cousin’s complex, maybe a good 20 minutes or so.

It’ll be an expensive trip, but well worth it if this driver isn’t jerking him around and does come to get him.

Five minutes later headlights roll in from the distance and Kylo stands, moving over to the sidewalk and leaving the park behind. Someone steps out of the driver’s side and leans against the roof of his car, the automatic lights bringing him into view.

His driver is young but not too young, maybe early thirties. Dressed casually but nicely, and holds a charming smile on his face. The only thing setting him apart from every other faceless driver is the hair; bright orange and very carefully groomed. Kylo thinks he looks a bit like a dad, but the purposeful, possibly british, voice he has lacks any dad joke quality.

“Kyle?”

“Kylo.” He stops a little away from the car, stuffing his phone back into the pocket of his jeans.

“I’m Hux. You said you needed to be downtown?”

“Yeah,” Kylo shifts from one foot to the next. “Sorry it’s so late, but I’m glad you were around.”

“I was headed back into town anyway, come on.” Hux dips back into the car and Kylo follows, sitting in the backseat behind the passenger’s side. He turns down the music a bit, checks Kylo out in the rear view mirror, and puts the car into drive.

Kylo watches the park and a few neighborhoods go by before asking, “What were you doing out so late?”

Hux chuckles. “I thought it was proper etiquette for neither of us to talk about what we were doing out late.” He glances back at Kylo and says, “I drive when I need to clear my head a little, and I’m a bit of an insomniac. Driving people home safely at night sounded like a good use of my time.”

“Including 2am walks of shame?” Kylo leans back into the seat and folds his arms over his chest.

“I wasn’t going to ask, but, yes; definitely 2am walks of shame.” There’s a hint of genuine amusement in Hux’s voice, and Kylo finds himself staring at the face reflected in the mirror. His evening might not have gone the way he planned, but at least this driver would provide some nice shower material for the days to come.

Hux takes a turn a little sharp and something thunks dully in the trunk, a small scrape of metal against metal following. If the redhead hears it he makes no indication, eyes straight ahead as he drives down the main road.

“Is it really a walk of shame if they fall asleep before it starts?” He asks, elbow against the doorframe. He leans against it, fingers curled against his cheekbone as he watches Hux’s eyes catch his in the reflection.

“That’s up to you, I suppose.”

Kylo thinks he sees Hux checking him out, but the look is too quick to be sure. Maybe tonight isn’t a bust after all. He lets his eyes wander down the man’s neck and shoulders, trying to catch a glimpse of the hands glued to the steering wheel. A gold band glitters on his left hand as Hux turns under a light —  _ fuck _ .

Dejected he leans back in the seat, his dick still full of hope. Kylo crosses his legs and shifts a little to hide the growing bulge in his jeans.

“Did you break your arm as a child?”

The question throws Kylo off. He blinks, “I’m sorry. What?”

“Your right arm. There’s a long scar down the middle of it and it looks out of place compared to your left; did it break when you were young?”

“I … yeah. I got hold of my dad’s motorcycle keys when I was 8. I tried to ride it, got halfway down the driveway when he saw me and yelled. I freaked out and hit the gas hard, flipped myself over the front of it and landed on my arm.”

“Sounds painful,” Hux says casually.

“Yeah … it wasn’t great.” Kylo pulls the arm closer to his body. “Why would you ask?”

“I’m a trauma nurse; I see all kinds of broken bones all the time. Did it fully recover?”

Kylo relaxes a little and shrugs. “For the most part. I sometimes lose feeling in my fingertips from lingering nerve damage, but other than that it’s healed well.” He’s not sure what he was expecting; of course the guy would be some kind of nurse. Why else would he have noticed the angle of his elbow?

Dark stores and lit gas stations pass before they’re headed towards the highway, and Kylo picks at his nails absently. There isn’t anything else to talk about, as the pair fall into a forced comfortable silence. He pulls a face as he checks his phone. No message from Rey, she should be sleeping by now. His thumb hovers over her contact information, about to call her and let her know he was coming back earlier than expected, when he sees them take an exit off the highway.

“Where are we going?”

Hux gives him a passing glance in the mirror. “Back way home. It’s easier to avoid the city at night, a bit more scenic. Are you from the area?”

“No. I’m visiting my cousin for a while.”

Another turn.  _ Thunk _ .

“Really? Where do you live?”

_ Thunk. _

The hairs along Kylo’s neck start to bristle as nerves draw over him. What the fuck was that noise in the trunk? “LA.”

_ Thunk _ .

“Is there some kind of animal in your trunk?” He asks.

“Spare tire must be loose again. I have my kid’s baseball equipment back there as well, they tend to knock against each other.” Hux answers, glancing back with an apologetic sort of smile.

They cross a railroad, and whatever is in the trunk rattles around on the tracks, before quieting down. The silence lengthens, and Kylo sighs. As he looks back to his phone something catches his eye. A flash of something translucent against the ground.

He ducks down and feels along the floor, hands touching something stiff and leather stuck between the seat and the door.

“I think someone left their wallet back here,” he says, sitting back up.

“Unfortunate. I’ll contact them in the morning.” Hux doesn’t look away from the road.

Kylo opens the billfold and holds it close to the window to try and catch a glimpse of the name. Frowning, he clicks his phone on for better lighting. The face of an anxiously smiling man with slick black hair looks back up at him —  _ Mitaka …  _ his phone does dark before he can see a last name.

“You’ll be looking for someone named Mitaka,” he says, “if that helps.” There can’t be many people with that name in town.

As he goes to close the wallet a picture slips out onto his lap, face down. Nosy, he flips the picture over. The light of his phone provides a quick look at the photo; a group of friends outside the front of what looks like a local pizza chain. Kylo’s stomach flips.

Rey.

He has to click his phone on again to be sure. It’s definitely Rey in the middle, with her friends Finn and Poe to her right. A reluctant looking Mitaka and two girls stand off to her other side.

He smiles at his cousin, but something itches in his chest. It’s unnerving to find a picture of her in some stranger’s car, even if it was there by accident. He tucks the photo into the pocket of his jeans and places the wallet next to him.

Hux’s nails drum against the steering wheel, a quick few strums before he turns down another side road. Another. Another. 

Kylo’s brows furrow. “You’re sure this way is quicker than going down the highway?”

Hux doesn’t immediately respond. “It’s more scenic, but they’re about the same distance.”

The silence grows between them, but Kylo feels a tension coming from Hux’s shoulders. “Are you okay?”

Silence.

They pass a sign directing them south towards the highway. His stomach crawls when he looks in the rear view mirror for Hux’s eyes, but doesn’t see the man look back at him. Fuck. 

When Hux does look back there’s a darkness to the quick glance, something considering.  _ Fuck _ .

They pass through a neighborhood, the first in what feels like weeks. Kylo breathes evenly, checking his phone. No signal.  _ Fuck. _

He tries to tell himself to chill out, relaxing his breathing. He’s paranoid, he’s always been paranoid. And he’s a little drunk — his judgement isn’t quite right. Kylo hears the thing rattling in the trunk again, nails pressing hard into his palms.

Something isn’t right.

His paranoia kicks up as he watches them reach the end of the street. There’s only two more before what looks like more open road. Trying to quell his racing heart he slides his phone into his pocket and quietly unbuckles the seatbelt. He moves it slowly out of his way before inching towards the door. One more street.

“You said you were staying with your cousin?” Hux asks.

Kylo grabs the handle and shoves his entire body into the frame, only to collide hard against his shoulder. Gripping it in pain he tries to pull the lock back but finds it won’t budge.

“I must have left the child locks on again.” Hux’s voice is smooth, casual. The blue eyes looking at him in the mirror have something akin to enjoyment in them.

The final house passes, the car continues to roll.

“Unlock the doors,” Kylo commands. He tightens his shoulders, gripping the back of the passenger’s headrest with a white knuckled fury. “ _ Now _ .”

The car slows.

“I really was using a back road, you know.”

Hux moves out of the way of Kylo’s grasp as he lunges himself at the redhead. He feels the car slam to a stop as a hand catches in his tangle of black hair, shoving him face first into the steering wheel. His nose cracks against the leather, and again as Hux slams his face into the wheel once more.

Four drinks in he’s not as strong as he would be, but he manages to land a punch on Hux’s cheek before the man throws open the door and tosses him outside. Kylo coughs blood onto the asphalt as he tries to reorient himself, looking up in time to see Hux walk towards the back of the car.

As Hux opens the trunk Kylo springs breathlessly to his feet and tries to sprint before stumbling over himself. He always hated that fucking cliche in horror movies.

“People are so paranoid,” he hears behind him. “You can’t really trust anyone, these days.” Hux grabs his head and lifts him up, a cloth pressed against his nose. “I really didn’t have any plans for you, but I can’t risk it now that you’ve found the wallet. Out of town or not, you’d recognize the name.”

Kylo’s vision blinks in and out as he coughs and struggles not to breathe in whatever the rag has been dipped in. His ears feel like they’re ringing, and though he’s sure Hux isn’t moving his voice seems like it’s growing farther away. He gags on the smell, trying to move away, but the cloth only presses harder against his broken nose.

“Ever had laughing gas before?” Hux’s voice sounds sleepy, more drawn out. Kylo’s eyes start to close against his will, his whole body vibrating dully. He’s aware that he’s being moved, he’s upright but he’s not able to balance. Hux has one of his arms slung around him, moving Kylo’s legs slowly, walking him to the backseat.

He barely hears the seatbelt buckle —  _ when did he get in the car? _ — and the world around him fades slowly into darkness.

“Don’t worry, Kylo. I’ll wake you up.”


End file.
